


Bonding Over Baking

by TheExecutor



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, Dorkiness at the highest level, F/M, Neighbors AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheExecutor/pseuds/TheExecutor
Summary: Multi-tasking was never Percy's forte...so he enlists his Neighbor to help!|Or the Christmas-Baking AU no one asked for|
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean (mentioned), Juniper/Grover Underwood (mentioned)
Kudos: 17





	Bonding Over Baking

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! Hope everyone is well today.  
> So I guess my gift to my readers, enjoy another Percabeth Fic, also Christmas-themed.  
> I wanted to do something like “12 days of Percy Jackson ships” but sadly time hates me, maybe next year though.  
> Oh, and before we start, Chapter 3 for Gradual Escalation goes up on 30th/31th. That’s all for now, hope you guys enjoy it!

“Hey, Mom what’s up?” Percy said into the phone, it was currently the afternoon of December the twenty-second, and Percy wasn’t sure why his mom had called so urgently and suddenly.

“ _Hi dear, I hope I’m not disturbing anything but I kind of need your help…_ ” Sally said and Percy perked up.

“Sure thing, name it,” He said and he heard her breath a sigh of relief.

“ _Well, the business has been booming, especially since people have been buying en masse due to it nearly being Christmas… our stock has begun to run out so, is it fine if you do some of the baking_?” Sally requested.

“Sure thing, just tell me what I have to make, how much and when do you need it?” He rattled off.

“ _Thanks for agreeing to this honey, I’ll just send you the list...though can you bring it on Christmas day itself?”_ She requested.

“Sure thing mom...gotta go now though, see you soon,” Percy said.

“ _Alright honey, thanks for helping out, see you soon too!”_ And with that, they ended the call.

Percy then felt his phone vibrate as his mom sent in the details and they just made his jaw drop. 

The Elephant in the room was the _400_ of the iconic Jackson Cookie recipe, which of course Blue. Even though he didn’t have to, he decided he would try to do as much of those and the other, lesser amount of orders done.

Typing back a quick reply, Percy then went about inventorying his current supplies for the massive operation he was about to undertake.

Upon deeming his current stock insufficient, he went out in the frigid December streets to find himself Baking necessities. 

—————

_2 Hours Later_

Percy arrived home later, his arms sore and wallet _significantly_ lighter. After putting down the many ingredients, and laying down the portable fridge, he promptly collapsed on his couch.

He initially planned to start when he got home but as of the moment, sleep sounded more tantalizing at the moment.

Thankfully, he managed to _not_ drift off into what would possibly be a nap until the early evening. After giving a light massage to his biceps, he got off the couch and into the kitchen.

In the middle of sorting, an idea popped into Percy’s head and he immediately dialed the number.

“ _Hey, Percy what’s up?_ ” Came Grover’s voice from the other side.

“Hey Grover, can I ask a favor?” He requested.

“ _Hmm, it depends...shoot_ ”

“Can you come over, maybe today or tomorrow, I kinda need an extra pair of hands here” 

“ _Sorry Perce, no can do, I’m currently visiting Juniper’s family and I won’t be back until after Christmas_ ” Grover explained and Percy sighed.

“Ah, thanks anyway, enjoy your holiday Grover” Percy greeted.

“ _You too dude, gotta go, bye_ ” Grover returned.

“See you” And the call was disconnected.

With Grover now out of the list for possible help, Percy considered his other options. Jason was probably at his day job and would be going with Piper later tonight, he also didn’t know what they were doing tomorrow and so he didn’t want to impose.

His other friends were either busy, out for the holidays, or preparing for Christmas Day.

He was tempted to ask his next-door neighbor but he reserved that for a worst-case scenario, besides, he could probably do the majority within today and tomorrow.

Percy then brought out his brand new arsenal and immediately got to work. He still had a decent amount of time until he had to get on to making dinner. Making quick work of getting the dough ready, he cut it out getting enough for Twenty.

“At this rate, I’ll be done by the day before Christmas” He mused as he loaded the tray into his oven.

He sped run another two trays worth before the oven dinged, and he reloaded. Now with his first, test batch, they had come out in good condition, he set about applying the icing and the decorative features.

Taste-testing also meant he had produced something perfectly edible, not that would happen of course.

It was only when he finished decorating batch number two did he first realize how much time had passed and secondly, he may have to call up his neighbor _very_ soon.

Considering how much he had to do, multitasking was simply not possible, not to mention it was an hour away from his usual dinner.

Changing his shirt to something less flour-stained, he headed out the door on a diplomatic mission.

“Who’s there?” Came her voice from the other side after he rang the doorbell.

“Uhm, it’s Percy, your neighbor” And the door opened for him.

“Come in,” She said and Percy was amazed that his legs still functioned.

She was practically a Goddess incarnate. Wavy Blonde hair, a svelte figure, toned arms and legs, and not to mention those stormy grey eyes that he was sure were piercing into his soul.

“So, what’d you need,” She asked as they got acquainted in her living room.

“Well, you see, my mom’s bakery has been hurting on stocks because of the season so I’m helping but I could use some of my help and-” Before he finished, she cut him off.

“And you need me to come around to give you hand since something’s gone bad” She finished off for him, leaving him speechless.

“I-Uh, yeah practically,” Percy said when he regained the ability to speak.

“Sure thing then, give me a couple of minutes then I’ll be over...oh, and what are we baking?” She asked.

“Well, mostly Cookies, with a few other things thrown in, thanks for agreeing…?” Percy asked, her name eluding him...

“Annabeth” Until it didn’t.

Annabeth then disappeared into her room to presumably, change, leaving Percy to sit in her living room. She did take some time, at least ten minutes if Percy had to estimate, coming out in an orange shirt and a pair of denim shorts.

“You ready to get messy?” He asked as they exited her apartment room.

“Oh please, some Flour in a few places isn’t that bad, you have a spare apron I hope” She chided and he nodded in response.

—————

_An Hour Later_

All things considered, the situation could have been worse. Percy’s once dark black hair was now coated in flour and an assortment of other things, and the same thing could be said for Annabeth.

Their clothing was also thoroughly messed up and in need of an intense scrubbing to remove the stains on them.

The exchange? A Hundred Cookies are done and all cupcakes are finished. 

“You can head back since y’know, you're messy and all, I can continue tomorrow” Percy offered but Annabeth declined.

“Nah, I’m a bit tired actually…” She said and Percy nodded understandingly.

“You can have dinner, I don’t mind cooking a bit more…” And before Annabeth could object, Percy continued, “Hey, you helped a lot today and I wanna repay you for that” and Annabeth accepted.

Percy made a quick Chicken and Rice combo then the pair sat down for dinner.

“Mm, this isn’t bad...I should show you a few of the recipes I have” Annabeth said after savoring the Chicken.

“Ooo, can’t wait...maybe we should have a cook-off once, just for fun” He replied.

“What? And beat you with my superior skills?” Annabeth said and Percy scoffed at that.

“Oh please, I think we both know that I’m the better one between the two of us,” He said, while she rolled her eyes at the statement.

Soon though, dinner was finished and in quick succession, Percy was seeing Annabeth out the door.

“Hey, if you don’t mind...you can come back tomorrow, I was planning on pulling on an all-nighter and-” He was cut off by her before he could finish his explanation.

“As long as you have copious amounts of caffeine in stock, count me in” She smirked.

“Copious is an understatement...also thanks,” He said.

“No problem, it’s been fun anyway,” Annabeth said and with that, they parted ways for the nights.

——————————

_The Next Night_

It was December the twenty-third and Percy was sure they could finish soon, and they were in fact ahead of schedule.

Most of the cookies were either in the oven, being decorated, or in their containers. The other pastries have also been packed away as they had been done first.

“So Annabeth, it’s only Eight, we’re almost done, I think we can rest and maybe do something” He offered and she turned around to address.

“And what do you suggest?” Annabeth asked and Percy smiled a knowing grin.

“How does _101 Dalmnations_ sound?” And some enough, they were seated on his couch with a bowl of popcorn between them.

“You’re fun to have around, the only problem is your quite the Seaweed Brain” She murmured, thinking he wouldn’t hear it.

“Heh, I could say the same for you, Wise Girl,” He said, which sent her into a blushing fit.

By the time the movie ended, they were comfortably snuggled against each other, snoring lightly as the end credits rolled.

Suffice to say that they had quite an interesting wake-up, especially Percy.

“You drool when you sleep” Was the first thing he heard when he woke up.

“Uh, what? No, I don’t” He groggily replied as his mind interpreted what she had said.

“Yep, all over my shirt no less” Annabeth casually said, whilst raiding his cupboards and stealing his cereal.

“Wait you slept here,” He asked, looking at her, surprised.

“Yeah, kinda freaked out when I woke to be honest,” She said and Percy laughed at that, earning him a glare.

“I’m sorry it’s just that you have no idea how many times that’s happened to me” Percy explained.

“You truly are a Seaweed Brain,” She said once again. They both had cereal since they were both not in the mood to cook. While they were eating an idea popped into Percy’s head.

“Why don’t you come with me tomorrow” He offered and Annabeth looked at him weirdly.

“With you to your parent’s place? Percy, I can’t intrude like that” She explained.

“You wouldn’t be intruding, in fact, she would love you to be there” He exclaimed but his enthusiasm was not felt by her.

“Percy-”

“Annabeth, I will pull you out of your room tomorrow even if you don’t agree” And he let her ponder her thoughts.

She finally brought up her answer as they finished packaging.

“If you really, really want me there and if your family is fine with it...fine I’ll come,” Annabeth said, but when she saw the pure happiness on Percy’s face was enough to make it worth it.

——————————

_Christmas Day, Blofis-Jackson Apartment_

“It’s so good to finally meet you Annabeth!” Was the first thing Annabeth was greeted upon the door opening.

“It’s nice to meet you too Miss Jackson” She replied.

“Oh please, just call me Sally” And winked at her, then ushered Annabeth into the apartment.

.

.

.

As Percy reminisced, he never thought these would be the conditions that would eventually set up for him, his once girlfriend, now wife.

“Perseus get over here!” He heard Annabeth call from downstairs, shaking his head he obliged and quickly made his way down.

You wouldn’t want to get a pregnant woman mad, would you?

**Author's Note:**

> And that is my Christmas fic to you all.  
> Merry Christmas to all my readers out there once again, I hope today wasn’t as bad as usual in comparison to the  
> pandemic!  
> Also, I may do a New Years sequel to this ;)


End file.
